A ta Recherche
by S-moonshine
Summary: One shot:La guerre est finie. Hermione cherche son seul et unique amour dans le chateau. Elle crie mais il ne répond pas.. "Où est-tu mon amour ? Où est-tu ? "


**

* * *

**

Un petit One Shot pour commencer :)

* * *

Je marche dans les couloirs. Mes yeux sont embués de larmes, je vois à peine ou je vais.

Tout me semble si confus. Tout ceci est arrivé si vite, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Je cours presque, ne sachant où aller. Le sol est entièrement recouvert de poussière. Des corps jonchent le sol. Je reconnais certains visages mais pas le sien. Je cours, de plus en plus vite. Je croise Ginny, serrée dans les bras de son amour : Harry, mon frère de cœur. Tous les deux pleurent, le sourire aux lèvres en murmurant « On a gagné ». Ils s'embrassent à en perdre le souffle.. Oui, on a gagné l'ultime bataille. Voldemort n'est plus. Les mangemorts ont disparu ou sont morts. Mais lui, où est-il ? Mes larmes coulent à flots. Je crie son nom, je ne sais combien de fois. J'hurle à m'arracher la voix mais rien n'y fait, il n'est pas là.

Je sors dans le parc. Les corps ici, sont plus nombreux.. _No man's land_.. Je scrute attentivement chaque visage mais le sien n'est pas là. Où est-tu mon amour ? Où est-tu ? Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en pris ! Ma vie n'en est plus une sans toi ; si tu me quittes, qu'est-ce je deviendrais sans toi ? Je ne serais plus qu'une âme déchue, sans son autre partie : son âme sœur.. Ne me laisse pas !

Je cours toujours, chancelant entre les cadavres.Soudain, je m'arrête. A mes pieds se trouvent mon meilleur ami, Ron. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, regardant loin derrière moi, bien au delà.. Je ravale mes larmes et mon mépris et me penche sur lui.. C'est si injuste ! Ron, oh Ron, toi aussi tu m'abandonnes ! Non loin de moi, j'entends un hurlement qui me déchire le cœur.. Puis encore un autre.. Molly et Arthur viennent d'apercevoir Ron. Ils se précipitent à mes côtés et serrent leur fils dans leurs bras. Ils crient, hurlent, jurent. Mais rien n'y fait, Ron ne reviendra pas. Il est parti dans un voyage sans retour..Molly se tourne vers moi et me serre à mon tour dans ses bras. Nous pleurons ensemble pendant je ne sais combien de temps.. Je me desserre de son étreinte et lui demande si elle a vu mon petit ami. Elle agite la tête de droite à gauche. C'est impossible ! Il n'a quand même pas disparu !

Je me lève et reprends ma course toujours en l'appelant. Aucune réponse. Certaines personnes me regardent puis, à leur tour, scrutent autour d'elles cherchant des yeux celui que j'aime. Mais personne ne me fait signe. A quelques mètres de moi, il y a son père. Mort. Je m'approche lentement de lui et lui jette un regard de dégout. Sa femme est agenouillée près de lui mais ne pleure pas. Elle aussi se relève et me serre si fort à m'en broyer les os. Nous nous relachons et je l'interroge du regard. Elle se met à pleurer en murmurant qu'elle ne l'a pas vu.. Elle le cherche depuis de longues minutes. Nous partons chacune de notre côté à sa recherche..

Je retourne dans le château. Je me précipite à la Grande Salle. Il n'y a aucun défunt parmis les personnes qui s'y trouvent. Tous me regardent, moi qui crie son prénom. Chacun le cherche des yeux. Une femme s'approche de moi et me dis d'aller vérifier dans la salle de potions. Là bas sont entassés un bon nombre de morts.. J'y cours. J'aimerais voler pour aller plus vite.. _Lui qui aimais tant voler et qui m'a montré son amour du Quidditch.._ J'ouvre la porte en un coup de baguette. Je cherche son visage si reconnaissable mais il n'est pas là. C'est insensé ! Où est-tu ? Réponds-moi mon amour ! Je m'appuie sur le mur, la tête me tournant. Je glisse lentement à terre, me prenant le visage entre mes mains. J'ai le gout du sang dans la bouche, ma lèvre fendue. Ma tête est si lourde. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je sens un liquide chaud. Une balafre me barre la joue droite. Je dois être salement abimée. Mon cœur, lui, ne vit plus tant que mon amour ne sera pas à mes côtés. Pourtant je le sens qui bat dans ma poitrine. Peut-il continuer de battre sans lui ? Est-ce possible ?

Il faut que je me relève et que je continue à le chercher. Je me dresse sur mes jambes, mais la tête me tourne. Je manque de m'évanouir quand deux bras puissants m'encerclent. Je sens cette odeur qui m'est si chère. Je crie mais cette fois, de bonheur. Je relève les yeux et rencontrent les siens, gris. Je le scrute attentivement. Je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de son visage. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse avec fougue, comme il le l'a jamais fait. Il me serre dans ses bras et me fait tournoyer autour de lui. Je rigole, lui aussi. Le paradis est à nous. Je suis callée sur son torse, et je ferme les yeux. Mes larmes coulent. Je le tappe rageusement. Je le tappe à m'en faire mal moi-même. Je m'arrête et le questionne du regard. Il m'explique qu'il était à la tour d'astronomie où il aidait McGonagall à s'en remettre. Puis, ses yeux se mettent à briller et il enfouie son visage dans mon coup. Je le sens pleurer, contre moi. Je lui murmure des mots doux. Il se retire lentement et me fais m'asseoir à ses côtés :

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, mon cœur..

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai enduré Dray ! Personne ne t'avais vu et..

Mais il me coupe en m'embrassant. Il s'approche de mon oreille et murmure ses mots que j'attendais tant..

-Je t'aime Hermione..

* * *

**J'étais sentimentale.. :)**

**Gros bisous & une petite review, ça ne fait pas de mal ;)**


End file.
